


Sacrifice

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Altruism, Gen, man i don't even know, things i got from the random pairing generator, unexpected heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Snarl does something no one expected him to ever do: sacrifice himself for another mech.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the damned bunny latched on with its sharp pointy teeth and wouldn't let go until i wrote. now, if only the "Last One Standing" bunny would do the same...

They were falling, though Ultra Magnus had no idea how their descent had begun. The cliff had been more than far enough away, the rock they were fighting on strong and sturdy and the battle over. They had been collecting the wounded when the ledge gave way—taking him with it.

Snarl had reached out and grabbed Magnus, likely trying to catch him, and been pulled down as well. He didn’t understand the Dinobot’s action—none of the Earth-born team were the least bit fond of him and Grimlock would happily be rid of him—and events were transpiring too quickly for him to ask why.

And in a moment, “why?” wouldn’t matter anyway.

Ultra Magnus felt a sense of awe at the grace of the maneuver as Snarl flipped around, reversing their positions so that the Dinobot would hit the ground first and Magnus might stand some chance of walking away from the landing. Then he felt a moment of confusion as the younger mech released his grip and used his considerable strength to shove the commander away.

He relaxed a fraction as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest plates.

“I have you, sir,” Silverbolt told him.

He watched helplessly in the Aerialbot commander’s grasp as Snarl continued falling. His act of altruism had merely accelerated his decent, and impact with the ground was not going to be pleasant. Swoop was diving down to catch his brother, but they all knew he wouldn’t make it in time. Despite knowing that he was going to be severely maimed—if not completely deactivated—by his landing, Snarl looked strangely pleased.

Ultra Magnus offlined his optics before Snarl’s impact.  



End file.
